Dancing With Death
by X-Lady-Nazina-Of-The-West-X
Summary: Ever wondered what exactly would happen if Death reaped God? Death has been very busy of late, but what exactly has he been doing, if not reaping souls? Add in a young woman called Winter, A crazy OC, The Winchesters, Crowley and Abbadon and what do you have? One hell of a wild ride. Pair: SxR DxA CxM DxOC CxA
1. Chapter 1: Oh Death

**Dancing with Death**

**Arc 1: Birth **

**Chapter 1: Oh Death.**

**AN: I've made a large plot change and have now edited the current chapters accordingly. Hopefully the overall story will be of more interest to everyone. Also I would appreciate reviewing, as this is a completely unorthodox story line and I would like to see what will sit well and what won't. This is an experiment of sorts.**

Ringing, all she could hear was ringing. She was terrified, terrified because she couldn't see properly and terrified because all she could feel was pain. Her entire body thrummed with it, she wanted to cry and she would have, if it wasn't for the fear of the salt from her tears exacerbating the injuries to her face. She was sentient at least, which was a miracle considering an eighteen wheeler had just smashed into her car from the side. It had sent her spiralling through the air to crash upside down onto the other side of the road, amazing that she be alive after that. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice calling out to her and the sound of two sets of running feet and shortly she seen a handsome face by her door.

'Lady, are you alright? We seen the accident, how badly hurt are you?'

'We? What?'

'Are you hurt badly?' The man asked again, she was having a hard time concentrating on what was being said to her. She could see that her vision was starting to darken down quickly, she was losing consciousness she knew.

'W-Winter V-Vaughn my name. Please hospital...my baby...' She managed to stutter out before everything went completely black.

'Shit! She's passed out. Sammy quick phone an ambulance, I need to make sure she's still breathing! She's pregnant I think'

'Ok start trying to bring her back round if you can Dean. She and the baby could die quickly if she stays unconscious!' Sam yelled over his shoulder as he ran back to the Impala to grab his cell phone.

Jesus he hoped she and her child made it. The crash had looked extreme and frankly he was surprised she had made it this far, especially if her injuries where as bad as they looked. Not many survived a fight with an eighteen wheeler and he would know he had nearly lost Dean eight years ago to a similar accident. Then if that hadn't been enough, they'd had to tangle with Tessa to keep Dean's soul in the land of the living. He supposed they could thank Yellow Eyes for that one. If he hadn't of possessed Tessa when he did they would have lost that particular fight. He was brought out of his thoughts suddenly when he heard an operator's voice answer his 911.

'Emergency services what is the nature of your emergency?'

'I need an ambulance on interstate 51 about 5 miles left of the exit from i50. A pregnant woman has had a car accident. An eighteen wheeler hit her at high speed. So far she is still breathing but unconscious and her name is Winter Vaughn.' Sam spoke in a rush, seeing the signal from Dean that the woman wasn't pushing up daisies just yet.

'Ok sir can I take your name and relation to the patient and I will send an ambulance straight away.' The man spoke calmly.

'My name is Sam Winchester and I am of no relation to her, my brother and I where just passing by when the accident happened.' Sam answered automatically.

'Ok Mr Winchester, an ambulance crew are on their way, stay with Miss Vaughn please and wave them down when you see them.' The man requested then hung up the call. Sam then slipped the phone into his jeans pocket and ran back to where Dean and the girl Winter where.

'Any luck with bringing her around again?' Sam asked.

'No man, she's still completely out. Her breathing is getting stronger though...that's weird don't you think?' Dean asked in return arching a brow at his brother.

'What? No! Dean that's a good thing, it means she won't be DOA when the ambulance gets here.' Sam responded looking at his brother as if he were crazy.

'Dude...her breathing should be at most, laboured in fact with these injuries she shouldn't be breathing at all! I've seen my share of weird and this is weird ok!'

'Dean...her injuries probably look worse than what they are because of the amount of blood there is.' Sam rationalised ever the voice of reason.

'Now, now boys, that is quite enough of that. By God you two argue worse than a married couple.' Spoke a deep, slow baritone voice.

Death looked upon the two men knelt beside the car wreck that held a very special woman and being.

'Oh hell no! You can't possibly be here to take her? She's still breathing!' Dean yelled then added 'what the hell are you doing collecting anyway? Don't you have your reaper posse to do that for you?'

'Articulate as always Dean. Actually, I am here for her but not to transition her soul. You see this woman is extremely important to me and I wouldn't trust any of my children to do this. You wondered why she is breathing strongly so suddenly? Well, that is simple; my will is keeping her alive until I can get her to Castiel, so that he may heal her.' Death explained as he stepped up to the wreckage and beside Dean.

'Why don't you just heal her then? If she's so important, why bother Cas?' Dean asked.

'Oh you do ask some of the most annoying questions boy. I can heal souls Dean, not bodies only the angels and God himself has that power. I take life Dean, not give it.'

'Well if that's true old man, how are you keeping her alive?'

'Because, you petulant child, I control how, when and why everyone and everything dies.' Snapped Death as he clicked his fingers to remove the wreckage from around Winter then picked her up bridal style.

'Whoa! Wait a minute.' Sam spoke up having been quiet during the back and forth between Death and his brother. 'Why exactly is she important to you?'

'That, Sam, is because she is my daughter.' Death answered then disappeared leaving one very stunned man and one very confused one.

Death flashed to where Castiel was staying, it seemed that he had taken a few pages from the Winchesters book as he found himself standing in the middle of a cheap motel room.

'Castiel, I need you help now!' Death said sternly as he placed Winter upon the bed in the room.

'By the powers, what happened to her?!' Castiel said his eyes widening when he saw the young woman on his bed, rushing to her side he began checking her and her occupied womb over.

'It was a car accident, Sam and Dean found her. They so happened to be driving along the same road as she had been and saw the collision. Castiel you must heal her! You know as well as I do, neither she nor the child can be allowed to die.'

'I know that!' Cas snapped 'It won't happen; I'm her and her child's guardian. You saw to that if you remember?' He then placed his hands on her body, one to her chest and the other to her stomach and soon the room filled with a blinding bright light. It soon died down and moving his hands from her he could see that she had been healed of her outer injuries and most of her internal ones. Those though, would have to recuperate on their own.

'She and the child are stable now. However she will have to remain here with me so that I may observe them. Her internal injuries, I've fixed most of, but her body must do the rest now. I will help her where I can, but the rest is really up to the fates now.' Castiel said gravely, glancing up to Death with darkened eyes.

'Just keep her alive!' Death said frigidly and then with a kiss to Winter's forehead he disappeared.

'I hope you knew what you were doing, when you accepted this heavy burden upon your shoulders young one.' Castiel whispered quietly to the woman laying upon the bed lost in sleep. He sighed then and took up watch on the chair facing the bed, picking up his cell phone he called Sam and Dean; they had one hell of an explanation to hear.


	2. Chapter 2: Won't You Spare Me?

**Chapter 2: Won't You Spare Me...**

The rain began to pour down hard and fast Dean sighed, what the hell was going on here? What did Cas know about Death's endeavours? Dean was still reeling, Death? A father? How was that even possible? I mean could the dude actually DO that? Much less DO that! Wasn't it supposed to be through a touch and you go bye, bye? Isn't that where the saying 'feeling the touch of death' came from after all? One touch and poof one way ticket to the pearly gates or indeed down to the pits, if that was the case then how in the hell did he manage procreating!? Dean shook his head and sighed once more focusing on the road again.

'Ok man, what's wrong?' Sam spoke beside him.

'Dude, I'm trying to get my head around the fact that Death can have sex never mind make a baby. I'm interested, and I'm disgusted that I'm interested. It's like a bad porno, you know you should change the channel but you just can't help but watch no matter how messed up it is.' Dean ranted.

'Wow! Real deep Dean, real deep, dude he's a near omniscient being. I'm pretty sure he can do all of that. We're all animals, we all make babies. Why would Death be an exception to that rule?' Sam answered shaking his head in disbelief.

'Why would he be an exception, because he's Death Sammy? He takes life with a touch. Sex involves a lot of touching if you hadn't noticed.'

'Yeah, not a virgin Dean, I know what it involves.' Sam said with a sigh.

'Look, we're here, Cas will tell us everything.' Dean answered with finality.

Castiel had just finished another check over of Winter and the babe when he seen the lights of the Impala flash across the window. Hmm it seemed Sam and Dean where as punctual as always. He heard the doors of the classic car open and close and shortly a knock came to his room. He got up and admitted them in; he was not looking forward to this explanation in the least. There was no doubt that they would disagree with the entire thing. They would most likely see this as inhumane and demand that everything grinds to a stop. Unfortunately it was something that, this time, would have to be ignored as this whole thing had to keep in motion...the very world depended on it.

'Sam Dean, thank you for coming. I'm sure you have many questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability.' Castiel greeted the two men.

'Yeah, how about starting with why the hell you have our crash vic lying on your bed?' Dean asked.

'Well that is because I am her and her child's guardian.' Cas answered plainly.

'Guardian? As in guardian angel?' Sam asked slightly thrown.

'In a sense, yes I am their guardian angel.' He answered sitting down at the small table by the window.

'I thought that was just a thing humans thought for comfort. I didn't know you cloud hoppers actually had guardian duties.' Dean said surprised, huh you really did learn something new every day.

'Well our ultimate guard ships are to Earth, however yes we can have guardian duties if someone prays for it. Mostly we guard those that are of vital importance to the world, such as prophets, you two and now this young woman.' Castiel explained.

'So why is she so important? And how and why is she the child of Death?' Dean asked.

'She is important because, it will soon be time for God to retire and allow for Christ to take the thrown to Heaven. Death is soon to reap God, but once he does that he retires also. Life and Death coincide together there cannot be one without the other. Because of this with a new God or life there must be a new Death.' Castiel explained bluntly.

'Ok, so what you're saying is that Winter is the new big daddy reaper?' Sam asked bewildered.

'Yes, to put it plainly she is.'

'But she's human, how is this possible? I mean Death is near omniscient, surely any kid of his would be the same as him.' Dean pointed out.

'She is not human Dean. She is the daughter of Life and Death. Only life can make way for Death. However this woman is the vessel to both. While she is on Earth, she is prey to its rules. This is why she nearly died tonight, if it hadn't of been for Death she would no longer be here for his will was the only thing that was keeping her breathing until he brought her to me.'

'Ok, but why the rush to keep her above ground? I mean couldn't Death have just cut his losses and let her go back to wherever the hell she came from?' Dean asked.

'It's not that simple Dean; there is only a certain time when she can be here. And that time only comes around every four millennia. Life can only take an earthly host once every four. And it always has to be on the exact date of when that time comes to pass. She must take her host, find a mate, copulate and then become impregnated. It is how things are done, Winter knew what was going to happen to her from the day and hour she was born. It may seem unfair, but it must be done to ensure the continuation of the world.' Castiel finished.

'You're damn right it's unfair! She's only what? In her twenties? She had her life decided for her before she was even born! How the hell is that fair? The only good thing about this is she had at least a little control over her decisions and didn't pop her cherry to some random dude, and that's not even overly good.' Dean snapped.

'Actually, she had to remain pure until this time came.' Castiel muttered absentmindedly.

'You've gotta be shittin' me? Really Cas? What the hell?' Dean growled.

'Ok, ok enough you two. Put the handbags away. This isn't fair no, but it's a necessity Dean, we can't have a planet full of immortals as well as full of nightmares. There would be no population control and it would eventually drain the planet of everything and then the world will end as we know it and we wouldn't be able to stop it. Because if there's no Death then there's no way of putting an end to life.'

Dean couldn't argue with that, as much as he hated this entire situation he knew Sam was right having a Death was a necessity. Life needed to be controlled, it was bad enough that they had a bunch of supernatural things everywhere they looked, they where cheating Death enough as it was, and they didn't need the human population doing it as well. But it still didn't mean he had to like it.

'Son of a bitch!' Were Deans parting words as he left to check him and Sammy into the room next to Castiel and the girl.

He figured that they were going to need to stick around until this girl dropped her kid and probably after as well. Having a time bomb such as her and a child that embodied life, death and mankind knocking around couldn't be good. They were going to need more protection than an omniscient being and a fallen angel. Crowley would just love to get his hands on that child as would Abbadon. Neither that dick nor that bitch could find out about this. If they did they would quite literally have hell on earth. Sam and he couldn't do too much, but they sure as hell could watch out for the woman and her baby. That was after all what their job was, protecting the innocent, which they were. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Winter though, literally having the world resting on your shoulders was a burden that no one should have to bare. He would know, after all, Sammy and he had, had it for nine years now and the girl would probably want someone who understood her burden completely around for as long as they could be. Guess the old saying was true after all 'misery loves company'. He sighed then and stepped through to the motels reception, well time to get protecting.


	3. Chapter 3: Over Another Year?

**Chapter 3: Over Another Year?**

She could hear voices talking quietly around her, she could recognise two of them as her guardian and her father however the other two she vaguely recognised but couldn't place. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was...oh god the crash! She had been in an accident with an eighteen wheeler. How the hell had she survived that? She remembered blacking out and the other two voices she could hear where the two men that had found her, but what the hell where they doing here now? Her eyes snapped open and then a searing ache cut across her head. God how bright was it!? She closed them quickly again with a groan and then slowly opened them blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the morning light. How long had she been out exactly? Soon she saw the face of Death hovering over her.

'Winter? It's good to see you awake. We were beginning to wonder if you ever would.' He spoke quietly; she could see his relief in his eyes.

'Where am I and how did I get here?' She asked of him her voice scratchy with disuse.

'You are in the Blue Motel. I brought you here after the accident so that Castiel could see to your injuries.' He answered bluntly.

'So...how long have I been out?'

'You have been out for about a week and a half my dear.' It was Castiel that spoke then appearing on the other side of her. 'You sustained serious injuries from the crash both external and internal. I healed you as best I could, but the remaining internal injuries had to heal on their own. Judging by the fact that you're awake it seems the fates sought to see you remain on this plain.'

'A week and a half! Huh can't say I feel as rested as that.' She responded sarcastically. Then she slowly pulled herself up to rest against the head board.

'Can we get you anything?' Castiel asked.

'Yeah...pie and coffee. I could do with a shower as well.' Winter answered.

'Hah! I like this chick, for Death's daughter she's awesome.' Dean piped up from the table he and Sam where sitting at.

'You hardly know me, but thanks I guess.' Winter said looking over at him curiously.

'Lady I don't need to know you all I need to know is pie and coffee, woman after my own heart.' Dean replied with a cheeky grin.

'Well I would say beer too, but strictly no alcohol while aboard the mama express.' She answered with a chuckle.

'You just keep getting better and better. Death, buddy, well done with siring this one.' Dean said then 'I'll do the breakfast run, can't have a woman craving pie and coffee and not get it...especially a pregnant one.' He shuddered at this causing Winter to laugh.

'Yeah we can kill and plead temporary insanity to get away with it. Those hormones are killers I swear.'

Dean shook his head, getting up then and grabbing Sammy dragging him out the door.

'Well, he's refreshing. So, I need to shower excuse me dad, Cas.' Winter said getting up from the bed but as soon as she was standing she staggered slightly nearly falling but Death caught her before she did.

'Winter, you're still weak child, maybe you should wait until you eat?' He suggested.

'No, I need to shower, I can smell myself and it's sickening. Help me to the bathroom; you can stay outside the door if you're going to do the whole worried father thing.' Winter counter suggested. Death sighed then and nodded supporting her to the bathroom and closing the door.

Castiel shook his head and sighed, this was probably the first that he had seen any Death that had been, so attentive to a child. He had a feeling that the impartiality that was demanded during this time wasn't going to happen. How could it? It was one of the many rules that he couldn't understand. How could anyone ask a being to be impartial toward their own child? It was impossible; no being could feel anything less than love and adoration toward a mate, child or grandchild. The rules where ridiculous and preposterous, sometimes he wondered if the rule makers even thought about it all properly, or if they just sat around the council table and threw ideas at each other and then chose what ones to accept and put forth...idiots the lot of them.

He watched from his throne room, which looked more like a personal study than an antechamber. He couldn't understand how Lucifer could stand the old rustic medieval look. Crowley found that an office look gave a shit ton more nervousness to anyone that got their ass hauled in to see him. It was extremely effective.

The whole stone chamber with a throne dead centre had always made him want to laugh any time he'd got hauled to see Lucifer. He was sure that all the other demons and reps at the time felt the same as he had back then. It all did look a bit ridiculous, but if you'd wanted to keep your head firmly attached you said nothing about it.

But that wasn't important now, what was important was what he had just seen through his pensieve pool. Death had offspring!? And was due to become granddaddy to a bouncing bundle of joy? Had it really been four millennia already? Hmmm how time flies and all that, so Christ was due to make is ascension to daddy's throne was he?

Well this could be used to his advantage; he knew a certain someone who would be positively dying to find out about this little tid bit of news. What wonderfully evil things you could do with the child and grandchild of death. However he'd be damned if he was giving that bitch any leverage, Abbadon could rot in purgatory for all he cared, bloody knight was a pain in his arse. Hmm he felt that it where time for a little deal brokering between himself, the Winchesters, Castiel and the Angel of Death. So with this in mind he fazed himself top side and straight into the motel room that everyone was currently occupying.


	4. Chapter 4: What Is This

**Chapter 4: What Is This...**

As soon as Crowley allowed himself to be known, he got greeted in the usual way with two loaded guns pointed to his face. Bloody typical, he could never just make a social call could he? No, of course not, sometimes being the King of Hell really blew. He was always getting all manner of weapons thrusted into his face or various other body parts. Guns, knives, claws and teeth, anything that could seriously maim or kill really it was ridiculous. He sighed then looked at Sam and Dean.

'Hello moose, squirrel, how lovely to see you both again. Now, I'm really not in the mood for our usual kinky foreplay so I'll cut straight to business. I'm here for, well business and to check in on my two favourite people. So do you mind lowering those pea shooters of yours?' He asked sarcastically.

'Like hell we will! What do you want Crowley?' Dean snapped.

'Well, if you had of been listening, I'm here on business with all... five of you.' And at the look of surprise on Sam, Dean and Castiel's faces he continued. 'Yes I know all about Death's expected little bundle of grandchild joy and that they are both here with you three.' At this Crowley had to quickly stop, drop and roll as a blast of energy barely missed him. He looked up from his position on the floor to see a rather irate and angry Angel of Death standing by the bathroom door.

He smiled and got up 'Ah, death me old beauty, was wondering when you were going to try and cut my strings short. But if I were you, I wouldn't do that again, because I will phase out of here and straight to Abbadon to deliver the exciting baba news. She would just die to find out about your new arrival. However if you listen to what I have to say then I will keep it all the big secret it's supposed to be and she will be none the wiser.' Crowley spoke a shit eating grin on his face.

'So you're here to strike a bargain? How positively droll and so very unsurprising once a salesman always a salesman I suppose. However you'll forgive my lack of enthusiasm on the subject?' Death responded his words dripping sarcasm.

'You'd better start getting enthused then, remember I just have to call our shining knight and bring her straight here, steed and all.' Crowley fired back.

'And with a click of my fingers, both of you will be nothing but a tiny blip in the sky and a nasty stain on the carpet. Don't knock on Death's door boy, lest it open to admit you.' Death responded acidly slipping his ring back on his finger rather threateningly.

Dean was shocked at how one being could make placing a ring on their finger look so apocalyptic and ominous. Really, it was ridiculous just how intimidating one person could be. He now knew without a shadow of a doubt that Crowley was a few sandwiches short of a picnic, who else would be stupid enough to grab the tigers tail and not think about the teeth? The idiot really had no sense of self preservation, he was tangling with Death! Death! Of all the entities you shouldn't piss off, he was number one on the list. It was painfully clear that Crowley had missed that memo. Coming here to try and strike a deal with big daddy reaper and using said big daddy's unborn grandchild as leverage? He was stupefied at how someone could be so arrogant and obtuse. He looked over to Sam and realised that his thoughts where following more or less the same pattern, Dean could see the aghast and surprised look in his brothers eyes. Then he spoke, some part of him feeling as though he should knock some sense into Crowley.

'Crowley, I don't think you should even try and continue this conversation. Remember who you're speaking to, he isn't a human or some pond scum demon you're attempting to make a deal with, it's Death!' Sam said looking at the King of Hell as though he had gone mental, which at this point, was a very possible explanation for this nonsense.

'Yeah, thanks for the heads up moose, I wouldn't have guessed otherwise. Look, if Abbadon gets her hands on that brat, you can guarantee she will use the powers lovingly bestowed by grandpapa and mama bear to her advantage. That can't be allowed to happen, I don't want that to happen and you lot don't want that to happen, hence why I am taking the time out of my very busy schedule of torture to present this proposition.' Crowley snapped.

'Very well salesman, present your spiel and we'll think about it.' Death said acerbically.

'My proposition is simple, you promise to not cut my cords...ever and I'll promise to make sure your lovely little daughter and her equally lovely little joy bundle don't get found out by Abbadon. I will even make sure that she is none the wiser about the whole four millennia deadline that has happened.' Was the response.

'How do I know that you won't go back on your word after I give mine?' Death asked, he wasn't going to accept this lightly.

Crowley reached into his pocket then and produced a roll of parchment tied with red ribbon, untying and unrolling it he held it up for Death to see.

'This is our contract and it outlays my end as well as yours. It also says that should I go back on my word, well then it's open season on ol' Crowley and you can send me on my merry way to purgatory. If you go back on your word...well the little one is free game for Abbadon.'

'This all seems a little too simple and clear cut. Where's the catch Crowley?' It was Castiel that spoke he had remained quiet for the duration of the exchange between Death and the King of Hell.

'No catch angel face, those are the terms and they're the only terms.' Crowley answered agitated. What was with the distrust? He was trying to help them! They wanted to protect the little chit and the kid she carried and he was offering his assistance with that.

Abbadon would be a major spanner in their works, he was offering to eliminate that spanner before it became a problem and all he was asking in return was to keep his miserable life to himself without the fear of being reaped. It was asking very little in his mind. So what was the issue here for what he was giving in return?

'Ok you bumbling buffoon. I accept the terms of your little deal. May I have that contract a moment?' Death asked.

He was honestly getting sick of the parasites presence and wanted him gone. He could hear that Winter was finishing up her shower and he wanted Crowley out of sight by the time she exited the bathroom. So taking the contract, he quickly read it over to see that everything was as he said it would be and with a touch to the parchment he signed off on the deal. Then clicking his fingers he made a copy of it for his own keeping handing the original back to Crowley who also signed it, his signature forming on both copies.

'Well, pleasure to do business with you all. See you around.' Where Crowley's parting words and then he disappeared.

'Dude, what the hell are you thinking making a deal like that?' Dean snapped at Death.

'Relax boy, what I failed to mention and what he failed to look into, is that, that bargain will only hold true for as long as I am Death. Once my daughter takes over , all bets are off and by that time, my grandchild will be able to defend themselves and will have been brought up by me, my mate and their mother. Abbadon will not have a chance to use them in any way, for I will be ensuring that they will never be collared to a bratty child having a tantrum as I was forced to endure when Lucifer came topside.' Death answered a sinister smile forming upon his ashen lips.

Sometimes it was good to be near omniscient and not be governed by the normal set of rules. A simple deal that would only hold sway for a limited time was a small price to pay for the eternal protection of his child and her child. So really, he came out on the better end of this shoddy deal with a travelling salesman who liked playing Satan.

'Yeah...about that, who is your mate and how are you able to mate?' Dean asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Death looked at him like he was crazy 'Out of that entire explanation, that's what you want, elaborated on?'

'Ah...yeah.' Dean answered.

'You are an awful strange one...but if you must know my mate is...' Death started to explain but was cut off by the sound of a loud crack filling the room. Death groaned uncharacteristically, Sam and Dean gasped and Castiel shook his head, oh dear it was her...


	5. Chapter 5: That I Can't See?

**Chapter 5: That I can't see?**

'So here you three are!? I have been looking everywhere! It got so bad that I even travelled to the Enigmatis Galaxy and you Mortem know exactly how I feel about _that _particular galactic area.' A woman with blazing red hair, porcelain skin and ruby lips said. Her hair actually seemed to _smoulder _with her irritation.

'Yes well,' Death began clearing his throat and facing the woman that had just appeared in the room, then continued. 'My dear, you knew we were here on earth so why didn't you just check down here first hmm?'

'Oh wow! What a freakin' amazing idea, how come I didn't think of that? Oh wait I did and I did! I couldn't locate Castiel nor you or Winter, did you activate that blasted cloaker again? Because if you did, you know that makes all of you undetectable to _anyone _and that includes me. How many times do I have to tell you to fix that damned thing so that I can find you!? Oh mercy how the hell have I stayed bonded to you for so long?' The woman ranted her hair appearing to begin blazing.

'I don't know dear, I ask myself the same question about you multiple times a day.' Death answered dryly.

'Oh what a response, you are hilarious I'm splitting sides here. Anyway, now that I have found you I'm staying. Now how is my baby girl?'

'Whoa, whoa hold on here! Who are you lady and why you crashing the party?' Dean asked irritation lacing his voice.

'This Dean, is my mate. I introduce you to Life.' Death said tiredly.

'Life!? As in Life?' Sam asked shell shocked.

'Yes you big honey. I'm that thing that when you say 'yeah things are going good', I take it as a personal challenge, laugh and reply with 'yeah...wait a sec'. I am the reason everyone in this room, minus Mortem here, is alive and kicking and why you began breathing in the first place.' Life responded perkily with a grin.

'God damn...you're a sentient being? I don't believe this. I've past weirdsville and gone straight to crazy city. What the Hell?' Dean cut in with wide eyes.

This was insane, how could life be an actual person a being? Death being married and having a kid was insane, and a daughter at that, the daughter of death c'mon really it was like a bad horror flick. He had to have been knocked on the head and was now in a coma that was the only explanation for this.

'No, I'm a sentient higher being actually. Higher than any God I'm second only to my husband here. Huh? Guess we finally figured out that age old question what came first the chicken or the egg.' Life mused absentmindedly.

'Yes, yes why are you staying?' Death asked.

'Why should I have a reason?' Life fired back.

'You can't stay here, you're pregnant'

'I cannot not stay here, I'm pregnant.' Was the counter.

'Oh for the Gods woman, can you not be difficult for once? It's dangerous down here at present.' Death snapped his annoyance toward his mate rising quickly.

'No I can't be anything other than difficult, I love pissing you off too much and that my darling is why I'm staying here.' Life countered once again plopping herself down into a seat with a huff.

That did it for Sam and Dean and both busted up laughing so hard that they ended up on the floor clutching at their stomachs. Oh God the woman was brilliant. She was definitely one of a kind, metaphorically and literally.

'Oh well seems I missed the start of the party, how shameful. Hello mom, how are you? I haven't seen you in ages. Di d you drop by to makes Dad's existence hell as usual or is it social?' Winter asked brightly and with a smile.

'Oh it was a bit of both my lovely.' Life answered as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. 'Now, where has a girl got to go to get some good fries around here?' She asked deadly serious causing the Winchesters to bust up laughing all over again.

She took a deep breath, it felt so good to be topside again. It had taken her a hell (no pun intended) of a long time to claw her way back from the pits, which she had been forced back to.

Sam may have killed her vessel, but amazingly he hadn't killed _her._ She would have found it miraculous that is, if she had believed in miracles to begin with. No, she was pretty sure someone or something had saved her life before it left her completely. She just had to find out what or who as she definitely owed them a fruit basket.

She was pissed with Sam for killing her, well attempting to kill her. Vengeance wasn't far from her mind, but her accursed feelings where stopping her from going the full way and exacting it. She did many things, but lying to herself was not one of them, no she had never lied to herself and she was damned sure she was not going to start doing it now.

Even though she had betrayed and tricked Sam, she yearned for his forgiveness. How ironic that she, a demon, would seek repentance now after all these centuries. It was laughable really when she thought about it. It was all so very...human of her. Jesus she really had become a pathetic excuse for a demon, chasing after the love of a mortal hunter. What exactly had become of her? She wondered just when it had been that she had gone soft in the head?

Everything had seemed so clear cut when she had started out on this ridiculous mission. Get the trust of the Winchesters. Isolate Sam. Get him to take that which enabled him to use his psychic power. Use him to raise Lucifer then kill Sam. Simple, uncomplicated and most importantly it had been clear. What had happened? What had caused her to hold him in so high a regard?

She had thought that it had been the night at the farm house when they had slept together. But however she soon pushed that aside as ridiculous, it was and had been just been sex right? Now though, she wasn't so sure.

Sam was alluring and captivating, a girl would have to be blind not to realise that as soon as they met him. He had an aura of restrained power about him a certain type of unflappability and it was hard to resist. He took most things in his stride and if it bothered him he rarely showed it, but if he did, his temper was as terrifying as it was beautiful. When you witnessed it you didn't quite know whether to hide from him or to ravish him, it really was all a terrible liability to anyone with alternate motives regarding him.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a husky, slow and feminine voice, oh fabulous just what did she want?

'Ya' know Ruby, as soon as you find him and confront him he's going to kill you, and this time sugar, he'll make sure it sticks.'

'What do you care Meg? You despise me, you'd sooner dance in my entrails rather than warn me off of Sam.' Ruby answered.

'Ohhh I love it when you get all kinky like that, it makes my meat suit feel all tingly and fuzzy. It's true I'd rather see you as a pool of gooey mess, but that doesn't mean I have to let you go on a suicide mission.' Meg drawled sweetly.

'Again Meg, why do you care?' Ruby responded acidly.

'Because, any upset caused to the Winchesters upsets their little white winged birdie and I can't allow that. And you, sweetness, will cause a whole lotta' upset.' Meg snapped in retaliation.

She honestly hated dealing with Ruby she always had done from the day and hour she had to be her training wheels when she'd first come to hell. It had been, well, hell spending so much time with the acerbic woman and God the arrogance had been unbearable. She couldn't figure out what had been worse having to put up with her viper tongue or her 'holier than thou' attitude, close call, but she would have preferred it, if running the bitch through had been an option. She was still contemplating running her through with the angel blade she carried at all times, at least then she would know that the job had been done good and proper, aint no one getting out of that.

However, contrary to common belief, Meg wasn't stupid. She had been round the block enough times to know something big was going down to have brought Ruby back, the question was what? No, Ruby was here for a reason and it had something to do with the Winchesters...as fucking usual there was nothing big that had happened that hadn't had them dead centre of the whole debacle. So, once again, she didn't have the option to impale Ruby, damn. As much as she shuddered admitting it, the wench was needed for something, else she wouldn't be topside again. Having started begrudgingly coming to terms with the fact that Ruby had to be left walking, Meg just had to find out what was going down now. So without another word to her once pupil she fazed to outside of where her little birdie was staying. He would sense her and as usual come to see what had her dropping by. She'd explain the situation and hopefully get some answers herself. Hmm yes, ot was a simple enough plan what could possibly go wrong? She'd soon realise that those were most certainly famous last words. Too bad she hadn't been blessed or damned, depending on the outlook, with precognitive abilities...


End file.
